Episode 3303 (11th November 1991)
Plot Don shocks Ivy by pretending he's going out gambling instead of working. Ivy lectures him about letting his addiction run his life. She is upset as he ignores her and accuses him of forgetting his marriage vows. Des wants to get his court appearance out of the way so he can forget all about the boat and Steph. Alec is excited after getting Archie Archer to be MC on the cruise. Don breaks a date with Julie Dewhurst as he feels guilty about Ivy. Mark tackles Sally about the possibility of Kevin taking him on at the garage. Des's solicitor, Lynette Campion is surprised at Des's appearance as she thought he'd be a thug for "polluting a public waterway with noxious matter". He worries as he could get a six-month sentence. He tells her that he set fire to the boat to show Steph how much he loved her. Lynette thinks the story is romantic. Des realises that Lynette fancies him and invites her to the canal. Mike gets leaflets printed advertising the garage and pays the McDonald twins to deliver them. Alec becomes bitter when Archer turns him down for panto. Don makes an effort with Ivy but gets angry when she goes on about his supposed gambling problem. He's astonished by her lack of self-awareness and tells her that she's turned into a mean, selfish, stupid, pompous, vain and ignorant old woman. Don leaves to get as far away from Ivy as he can. Sally feels sorry for Mark but Kevin tells him to get stuffed. Don calls on Julie. She realises that he needs her. Cast Regular cast *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Mark Casey - Stuart Wolfenden *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge (Uncredited) Guest cast *Julie Dewhurst - Su Elliot (Credited as "Su Elliott") *Lynette Campion - Colette Stevenson Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Hallway *The Kabin *MVB Motors *Rosamund Street *Jim's Cafe *Park Road *Julie Dewhurst's flat - Living room and hallway *Solicitors - Corridor and Lynette Campion's office Notes *Final appearance of Stuart Wolfenden as Mark Casey. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Julie questions what Don wants from their relationship. Does he know himself? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,170,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Don Brennan: (to Ivy Brennan): "You're a machine... a machine for driving people round the bend." Category:1991 episodes